De armas em mãos
by Emmy2710
Summary: Susanna e Edmundo vão investigar desaparecimentos em uma floresta misteriosa pondo a eles mesmos em perigo.


**Essa fic eu achava que tinha perdido, mas a achei em um pendrive velho e fui editá-la. A história se passa enquanto os quatro irmãos são reis e rainhas de Nárnia e terá um foco nos irmãos do meio porque eu gosto de imaginar a relação deles e sempre achei que se dessem bem.**

* * *

Os pássaros cantavam alegremente dando as boas vindas a uma nova manhã. Um homem acordava em meio à floresta completamente nu, tinha poucas lembranças sobre a noite passada, embora tivesse uma ideia do que andara fazendo. Levantou-se e seguiu o caminho de casa.

...

Edmundo que acabara de acordar depois de tomar o café da manhã que por sinal estava delicioso com uma enorme variedade de frutas e vários tipos de geléia para escolher, o jovem rei resolveu visitar seus irmãos, quando abriu a porta encontrou Pedro andando de um lado para o outro, com uma expressão preocupada, Lúcia segurava um pergaminho. Susana estava sentada também com uma expressão preocupada, indo se sentar ao lado dela Edmundo perguntou a ninguém em particular:

— O que está acontecendo?

Pedro parou de andar e se virou para o irmão.

— Está ocorrendo vários desaparecimentos de pessoas e anões depois que entram na floresta _Sombra da escuridão._ — Falou o irmão voltando a andar.

— O que levam eles a irem lá?— Indagou Edmundo franzindo o cenho o nome não lhe era familiar, mas ele não achava que significasse boa coisa.

— São pessoas e anões, jovens e imprudentes, como a floresta é conhecida como amaldiçoada eles fazem desafios de coragem, mas os que entram não são mais vistos, por isso vários povos vieram nos pedir auxílio. Isso virou um grande problema, saiu de controle. — Explicou Susana.

— Então quem vai para essa missão? –Edmundo quis saber.

Lúcia levantou os olhos do pergaminho que estava lendo.

— Eu realmente gostaria de ir, mas eu preciso ir a Maltias há muito esta viagem estava programada não posso realmente cancelá-la senão eles poderiam até criar uma revolta, Sr. Tumnus já havia providenciado o barco e tudo o mais. — Ela disse e estava realmente triste.

— Não, Lúcia você está fazendo o certo. — Disse Susana muito séria e acrescentou. — Irei para a missão investigar os desaparecimentos e descobrir sua causa.

Edmundo levantou a sobrancelha em meio à afirmação séria de sua irmã, Susana normalmente fazia missões diplomáticas ou ficava em Nárnia cuidando das coisas.

Pedro beliscava a ponta do nariz.

— Temos duas situações realmente importantes para resolver e nenhuma delas vocês podem ir sozinhas.

— Eu estarei com o Sr. Tumnus e se for muitas pessoas irão desconfiar de nós. — Disse Lúcia.

— Lúcia esse é um caso muito sério os maltinianos mal assinaram o acordo e já dão sinais de revolta, acho melhor eu ir com você. — Disse Pedro por fim. — Edmundo irá com Susana.

Edmundo assentiu.

Era realmente difícil os quatro irmãos se ausentarem de Nárnia de uma só vez, por fim Pedro trocou de lugar com o Sr. Tumnus que administraria o país enquanto seus regentes estivessem ausentes.

...

Dois dias depois Edmundo, Susana e alguns castores e anões foram à floresta, Pedro e Lúcia queriam adiar a viagem, para irem todos juntos, mas a situação era preocupante, precisava ser resolvida o mais rápido possível então foram só os irmãos do meio, mas o grupo estava bem equipado com arcos e flechas e habilidosos espadachins.

Quando entraram na floresta era mais escura que imaginavam ninguém se atreveu a falar e o som dos cascos dos cavalos eram os únicos ruídos. Susana sentiu medo quando viu aquela floresta, embora ainda fosse dia a ela era assustadora, as árvores eram altas e cheias de folhas escuras até o ar parecia diferente como se mais frio, mais velho, então a rainha respirou fundo e ignorou o medo. Edmundo não gostou nada do silêncio do lugar que era para ter vários ruídos, isso o incomodava; pouco depois de pensar sobre isso viu um pássaro com bico laranja e todo preto, ele cantou, mas aquilo não poderia ser chamado de canto era um som horripilante de gelar a alma todo o grupo levou as mãos ao ouvido, Edmundo percebeu um pouco tarde que aquele pássaro chamava algo.

Monstros que se deslocavam rapidamente, todos verdes escuros eles possuíam cabelos bem longos e andavam como macaco não dava para distinguir muito bem como eram as figuras, elas pareciam se alongar e se encolher como uma sombra, de repente elas avançaram e os arqueiros começaram a atirar, elas fizeram sons esquisitos e agudos e começaram atacar derrubando alguns anões dos cavalos e devorando os animais, os anões derrubados persistiam lutando, mas os monstros continuavam a vir por causa do canto, aquele horrível pássaro era muito ágil e se esquivava das flechas até que depois de atirar em um dos monstros-sombras, Susana resolveu atirar no animal, ela acertou de primeira e o pássaro caiu morto no chão, embora não gostasse de matar, aquilo era sem dúvidas, um monstro.

Uma das sombras atacou o cavalo de Susana que derrubou a arqueira o monstro resolveu atacar a moça que horrorizada atirou várias flechas. Edmundo correu para ajudar a irmã, mas as sombras eram rápidas e aqueles dedos retorcidos arranharam o ombro de Susana que gritou de dor, aquelas garras tinham venenos que queimavam. Edmundo destruiu a criatura e foi verificar a irmã.

— Você está bem? — Ele estava muito preocupado verificou o braço dela e fez uma careta. Estava muito machucado, e parecia doer muito. Susana não falou nada. Mas a batalha continuava e Edmundo protegia a rainha. Um uivo surgiu mais alto que o som da batalha, e então as sombras desapareceram.

— Que droga era aquela? — Perguntou Lite um anão de cabelos laranjas.

— Aposto que foi aquilo que fizeram desaparecer toda aquela gente. — Observou Trico outro anão. Um castor verificava o braço de Susana ele enfaixou e aplicou uma substância para diminuir a dor. Edmundo opinou que Susana junto com um guarda deveria voltar para o castelo e convocar mais reforços, ela recusou dizendo que estava bem, mas o irmão não ficou feliz com isso.

— Edmundo, lembre-se que eu sou mais velha que você, posso me cuidar sozinha.

— Mas parece que sou eu que tenho mais juízo aqui! Deixe de ser teimosa! — Edmundo disse e a arqueira fez uma careta.

— Vou ficar e ponto. — Disse já com raiva.

Edmundo se viu desejando que Pedro tivesse vindo era mais fácil com ele por perto de Susana ouvir a voz da razão, quando ela e Edmundo discordavam em algo ela sempre dizia que era mais velha e sabia o que estava fazendo, embora se Pedro usasse essa mesma cartada ela o ignorava e dizia que isso não existia.

Os guardas estavam assustados olhavam ao redor com medo indisfarçável os cavalos pisavam na areia fazendo um barulho ritmado, Edmundo lançava a sua irmã olhares preocupados, mas ela não demonstrava cansaço, seguia altiva guiando seu cavalo.

Foi só mais tarde quando o sol se escondia que Eris o guia deles resolveu que era hora do acampamento. Eris, morava perto da floresta, mas ainda assim nunca a adentara, mas depois do sumiço de seu sobrinho ele queria pôr fim nessa maldição, por isso fora designado para a missão e como conhecia mais ou menos, a vegetação e clima dali ele poderia ser útil.

Assim que pararam os cavalos Susana fora conversar com Eris e Edmundo sabia que ela o estava evitando, mas ele não iria deixar isso barato na primeira oportunidade que teve a agarrou pelo braço não machucado e a afastou dos outros.

— Você tem que voltar para Nárnia, aliás melhor todos voltarmos e então eu trago reforços e você se recupera no castelo. — Disse Edmundo zangado, Susana fez uma careta.

— Não vou deixar você fazer essa missão sozinho!

— Susana, eu não vou estar sozinho é o dever de um rei é proteger o povo.

— Assim como o de uma rainha, Ed!

Ele abriu a boca para responder e de repente se sentiu dormente e olhou para seu braço e viu que tinha uma pequena flecha enfiada soprada por uma zarabatana, sem acreditar ele começou a cair e Susana tentou segurá-lo, mas ele era muito pesado para ela, tentou gritar, pedi-la para correr, mas sabia que ela não iria para lugar nenhum ele ficou aliviado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo sua queda ao chão foi curta e quase indolor já que ele já estava próximo ao solo quando perdeu a consciência.


End file.
